Sweet Surrender
by DaggersOfEmotion
Summary: Born into darkness, cursing her blood, she walks through the shadows in solitude, the empty vessel has the greatest sound, the crimson flame of a resolute oath. Aika Yasuragi, my OC, stars in this Uchiha fanfiction. Romance/Tragedy
1. Chapter 1

This is the first installment in a fanfiction with my OC, Aika Yasuragi. Follow her as she makes choices that could change her life and the life of her friends- forever.

* * *

_"I did never know so full a voice issue from so empty a heart: but the saying is true 'The empty vessel makes the greatest sound'." ~William Shakespeare _

* * *

The harsh breeze was nothing compared to the emptiness that consumed me. How quickly can intense pain turn numb? My theory was contradicted as i watched my fingers curl slowly, my nails scraping against the blood-stained wood. I couldn't feel, i was an empty shell. It was as if i was watching myself from outside my body. My mother's body lay broken beside me, her eyes watching me with a blank stare. Her lullaby still played softly in my head.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_

_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

_You are the promise I knew God would keep_

_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_

_Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why_

_So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_

As i looked at her, the words seemed almost cruel. She shouldn't be the one who died. I reached towards her and grazed her cheek with my fingers. Her warm skin made me shiver. I knew it was time to go, and in a farewell i closed her eyes. I rose to my feet and stepped over her body. I stopped when i came to my father. The aroma of sake still lingered in his presence, and it felt toxic to my lungs. His body was in tact, but blood spilled from his ears and eyes, which were shut from when he was fighting her power.

It was a shame that he got to keep his body while my mother's was bruised and beaten. His kunai that had drawn her soul from her very body lay in the pool of blood by my feet. I tore my eyes from the metal, flashes racing through my mind. I didn't want to remember, it threatened to bring that awful feeling back.

I walked to the open doorway leading to the stone road that ran through the Yasuragi compound. As i walked, i smelled smoke from a home i was approaching. I pushed through the unlocked door, and followed the scent. The stove was left on, a pot overflowing with angry bubbles. In a chair at the table was a woman i knew, she was the mother of a girl in my class. The pot screamed, ringing in my ears.

I asked her to turn off the stove, but she wouldn't move. The lid rattled as water splashed over the edge, searing my skin. I bathed in the warmth that drop brought me. I approached the stove, wanting more. A drop hit my arm, and i asked her again. She remained silent, and my curiosity turned back to her. I left the kitchen and stood by the table, eager to see if she was even awake. Who would fall asleep while cooking?

I placed my bloody hand over hers, warm like my mother's. I uttered her name, but she wouldn't open her eyes. I shook her and instead of stirring, she toppled to the ground, her tea spinning over the edge of the table. The mug shattered, glass shards cut into my ankles. My mind raced as i realized my mistake. I ran out of the house and made my way towards the gate. There was only one person who could help me.

I tried to open the doors at the gate, placing my hands strategically and pushing as hard as i could, but i was too small to move it. I called for help, but none came. I turned around and slid against the door, falling to the ground.

I noticed a figure before me, but they stood in the shadows. I called out, but they didn't move.

"Please, i need to leave"

"You cannot escape the fate that binds you"

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"Itachi!" I stood, relieved to find solace. He stepped forward, moonlight revealing his form. My face fell when i saw the blood that stained his uniform.

"You're covered in blood"

"It's the same as the blood on your hands"

"What do you mean?"

He didn't respond, but only walked forward and placed his hand on the door behind me.

"Itachi…"

He opened the door and left me. I took in what he said, and took off running. By the time i had passed through the door he opened for me, he was gone. The village slept soundlessly, unaware that when they woke up their world would have changed greatly.

I approached the Uchiha compound to find the gate wide open. Inside, bodies covered the floor. My heart raced as my feet pounded against the wet road. I had to know if he was alive.

When i reached his house, i found him crying.

"Sasuke" i reached for him, but when he heard my voice he snapped at me.

"Is it true?" he asked helplessly, searching my eyes. He didn't need me to speak, for the blood on my hands was enough. I began to walk towards him, but stopped when he spoke.

"Get away from me! I hate you!" he balled his fists and ran out of the house. That was the first time i cried that night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it's a bit morbid, but i was in the mood to write it this way! Please let me know what you think and if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been five years since then, and I had changed greatly from the girl I once was. I used to wear yellow sundresses, a nice compliment to my hair in the sun. I used to smile, people told me it suited me. I used to have friends, but they're all gone now. I'm all alone.

Today was graduation day, I had awaited this day for so long. To be on a team, two of my peers and a jounin, was an opportunity to become _friends_ with someone. Though it's far-fetched, at least they would be her teammates and would have some level of friendship.

The hall was near empty when I arrived, but the peace was broken when the fangirls arrived. Sakura and Ino, head to head, barged past me. They didn't even notice that they knocked me to the side. I scowled as I approached the room. Sakura was starry-eyed, pushing Naruto onto the ground as if he was a piece of trash. All she wanted was to sit next to Sasuke. It was one thing to tick me off and not apologize, but to bully Naruto just to try to sit by Sasuke was unacceptable. Just as she was asking Sasuke for permission to sit in the oh-so-special chair, i shoved past her and sat down. I crossed my legs and gazed aloofly towards the front of the room. She started to protest, but I turned my head to glare, and she retreated like a wounded puppy.

"Hey Aika, can I sit here?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head. _He wants to sit next to me?_

"Why are you asking me?" I retorted. He shouldn't be asking me if he can sit, it's not my chair. Besides, he was sitting there a moment ago, before Sakura shoved him.

"Uh, well-"

"Don't ask such questions, do as you please"

"Alright class, I hope you are prepared, because today is the final exam to become a shinobi, a genin" Iruka-sensei announced before calling the first student and leading them to the next room.

"Alright, i'm going to pass, believe it!" Naruto punched the air enthusiastically. I just rocked back on my chair, suddenly taking interest in a fly. I was, in reality, anxious to meet my team. Would i be able to become their friend? Would they hate me? Would they fear me?

"…Aika Yasuragi" I let my chair level before rising to my feet and heading into the next room. At a table sat Iruka-sensei and another chunin with white hair. I stopped in the middle of the room and turned towards them, my head reeling. Would I be able to pass? _Of course, you're the top kunoichi in your class!_

"Alright Aika, just create three clones of yourself"

"…" _That's it?!_ I created three perfect duplicates of myself. One had her arms crossed while the other tugged at her black and white striped arm-warmers.

Iruka smiled routinely, "Congratulations Aika," he handed me the navy headband, a silver plate engraved with the proud Konoha symbol. I tied it around my waist while they told me who was next. I walked out of the door, to find the next person already bouncing outside the door.

"Naruto," he had been eavesdropping, "good luck"

"Heh, I don't need luck, i'm going to be the greatest ninja ever! Believe it!"

If only it were that easy.

We were allowed to leave when we were done with our exam, however, I preferred to stay in the classroom. I assumed my position in my chair, leaning back enough to hit my head on the desk behind me. My eyes snapped open and I snapped back to a regular position, holding my head. I glanced at the clock, had fallen asleep.

I left the lights on as I left, there was still one person in the exam and Iruka-sensei's still had things in here. As I stepped into the hall, Neji Hyuuga was exiting the exam room. He payed no attention to me, too proud to be sporting a genuine headband. Down the hall, Hinata Hyuuga waited for him, her fingers shyly pushing against each other.

"C-congratulations N-"

"Don't speak to me, I do not want your applause-"

I huffed, approaching them until I was right behind Neji. I've had enough of him and his attitude. He always spoke to Hinata in a demeaning manner, always criticizing her for any mistake.

"She's being kind, something you may not understand, Hyuuga. Usually you would say thank you right about now"

"Stay out of this, Yasuragi," he said coldly, glaring at me with his empty white eyes.

"I would, but it's hard to ignore your annoying voice. Unless you want to be on my bad side, I suggest steering clear of criticizing Hinata. I don't want _you_ to speak to _her,_" I turned away from him and towards Hinata, "come on, we have no reason to stay here." I shot a glare at Neji as we walked towards the door.

"T-thank you, Aika," she blushed.

"Don't worry about it, he was out of line," I said while opening the doors. I waved as she headed towards the Hyuuga compound. The remnants of a crowd were disappearing, and Naruto came into view. There was something wrong, he didn't have a headband.

I approached him, but he didn't seem to notice my presence. He was so sad, as if his dreams were crushed.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Aika?" he looked up. I waited for his response. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you've given up. You can't give up on your dream so easily, Naruto. So what if you can't make clones? I'm sure you can do lots of other jutsus just fine. Little things like headbands, they don't make the ninja. It's the heart that determines whether or not you are a ninja." He stared up at me, but didn't respond. If I didn't know he failed, I would probably be rethinking my hasty response. He looked down at his goggles, and I took my leave while he was in thought.

Instead of going to the Yasuragi compound, I went to the hill that overlooked the village. I passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop on the way, the display flowers arranged to show off the brightest colors. It was hard not to look as i passed it.

When I reached Cloud Hill, Shikamaru had already beat me there. I stretched out on the soft grass and watched the sky turn pink.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Aika! Notice anything different about me? Huh? Do ya?" Naruto grinned, leaning towards me.

"Is that-"

"That's right, it's a regulation headband! I'm a ninja, believe it!" Naruto pointed to his ninja headband.

"Looks like you're one step closer to becoming Hokage," I stated before sitting down. _I wonder how he managed that?_ I sat reclined in my chair, feet up on the desk. I tried my hardest to ignore the growing crowd of fangirls fighting to sit next to Sasuke. They just wouldn't let me have a moment of peace, would they?

"Hey, could ya keep it down?" I groaned. Surprisingly, they became silent. I opened my eyes to see why- Naruto and Sasuke were kissing.

"Whoa!" my chair toppled backwards as I reacted to the sight. They pulled apart and began their "gagging". I had a perfect view of Sasuke's face from below him, and I couldn't suppress my laughter. He glared at me, but I only laughed in response.

"As of today, all of you are ninjas. From here on you will face difficult trials and hardships. You are now genuine, lower ninja. You will be in three-man squads led by jounin, higher level ninja"

_Three-man squads? _

"We tried to balance the squads by strength and ability. I will now announce the squads… Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto lifted his head, still bruised from his fangirl-beating. "Aika Yasuragi" Naruto cheered, jumping from his chair. _Naruto… my teammate. _"and Sasuke Uchiha" My ears perked. _Sasuke? _I suddenly felt heavy atmosphere in the room, and when I turned to the class, twenty girls were glaring at me. My head snapped back, when I felt _his_ stare. I didn't dare turn my head. _My stomach suddenly hurts._

Naruto, however, seemed totally oblivious to the situation.

"Hey, Aika-chan! We're going to be on a team together, isn't that great!" he didn't say it as a question. _I'm going to get such a bad headache. It will go well with the heartache. _

"Wait- did he say Sasuke?" he stopped suddenly. _He just registered that? That was about three minutes ago…_

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be on a team with a slug like _Sasuke_?"

"Naruto, you have the lowest scores. In order to make the groups equal, i had to put you on the same team with Sasuke, who has the highest scores, and Aika; the top kunoichi"

"Ha! Naruto, you're _that stupid?!" _the class laughed in response. Naruto sat down in shame, he had brought this on himself.

-

"Hey, Aika-chan, I was thinking maybe we could get some ramen or something, since we're on a team"

"No," _Why did I say that? Baka! Now he thinks you hate him!_ "…i'm busy"

"Oh… okay then," he walked off. I sighed, _old habits die hard._

Here I was, someone finally offering to be my friend, and I pushed them away. I turned and walked down the path. I came to a bench and sat down. _I swore I would try my best, but in the end I just push everyone away. I'm such a hypocrite. _

"Hey, Aika," Sasuke stood on front of me. I hadn't even noticed.

"What?" _Sasuke?!_

"I thought, since we're on a team, I should get to know you," he sat down next to me.

"Get to know me?" _This isn't Sasuke! What a joke!_ "I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last boy on earth" I stood and walked away. _That idiot… but then again, if he wants to hang out that badly… heh! Naruto. _ I shook my head fervently. _Not a chance._

-

"This is ridiculous," I leaned on the desk, my cheek laying on my hand. Naruto was setting up a chalk to land on our sensei's head.

"He's late, he deserves it. I want to be out on some adventure, not sitting in a classroom! I already graduated the academy, I want out of this place!"

"Our sensei is a jounin, an elite ninja, he won't fall for it." Sasuke said from the desk beside me.

Then our sensei walked in… and was hit right on the head.

-

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Let's go around and share a bit about ourselves, dreams, hobbies, interests… You, orange boy, you first"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, especially Ichiraku Ramen! My dislikes are waiting the three minutes for the noodles to cook! My hobbies are eating different ramen and comparing them." _Wow, he sure has a life! _"My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever, so people will start treating me with respect!"

"…You, girl with the black nails, you next"

"I'm Aika Yasuragi. I like a lot of things and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are drawing, singing, and training. My dream? To be seen for who I am, and not what i've done. Hm… That's about it, I guess." _Jeez, how embarrassing! If they knew I was scared of bugs, i'd never hear the end of it. _

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I _hate_ a lot of things and I don't _like_ anything. What I have is not a dream, because I _will_ make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan-"

-W_ait, RESTORE?! What's THAT supposed to mean?_ Heat rushed to my face. _Damn it! _

"-and destroy a certain someone"

My face softened. _Itachi…_

The air became heavy with his morbid words.

"You forgot your hobbies, Sasuke," I spoke by reflex, breaking the silence. He glared at me and I shivered visibly.

"Good. You all have your own opinions. Tomorrow we have a survival test, and _don't_ eat breakfast. If you do, you'll puke. See you tomorrow morning!"

**Poof.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke in a muted darkness. When i pulled back the curtains, the dark sky began to fade to blue, the color reminding me of Sasuke. I let the cloth fall from my grip and the curtains closed once again.

My morning routine was simple; I shower, dress, and eat. Kakashi-sensei had told us not to eat, because we'd throw up. However, I have never thrown up before and I doubt I would start today. Whatever this training was, I've been through worse.

The sky was a smooth violet, not a cloud in sight. Naruto approached the meeting place in a zombie-form. His eyes were closed and his only method of direction was holding an arm on front of him to warn him of oncoming objects. It was a wonder he made it here at all. Sasuke approached from the opposite direction of me, and with each step closer to him my stomach twisted. Every time I saw him I was reminded of those words.

_Get away from me! I hate you!_

The blend of colors distracted me as hours flew by. I merely gazed above me, my mouth lolling open lazily. Eventually the sun was high enough to hurt my eyes, and I tore away. _How many hours have passed?_

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted, leaping to his feet. I turned to see Kakashi smiling, well he seemed to be. I couldn't tell for sure, only his right eye was visible.

"Sorry i'm late, a black cat crossed my path…"

"Yeah, right" I scoffed.

"Well, let's get started," he said, setting an alarm clock. I cocked my head to the side, _he brought his alarm clock?_ "You're assignment is simple. Take these bells from me by noon. If you fail, you get tied to a post and don't get to have lunch"

A loud growl came from Naruto and Sasuke's stomachs at the mention of food. They looked miserable. They turned their heads slowly towards me, i had been caught. "If you payed attention, Kakashi-sensei didn't _require_ us to miss breakfast. He just warned that we'd puke if we did." I smiled, proud of my statement.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells?" I changed the subject in attempt to stop the continuous glares from my teammates.

"It's simple. Only two of you, at most, can pass. The one without a bell will fail and have to go back to the academy." _Whoa, harsh. _

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Naruto charged with his kunai. Kakashi-sensei easily caught him.

"I didn't say start yet, but you came at me with the intention of killing me. So, how can I put it, i'm starting to like you guys… Get ready, start!" Kakashi announced, we all jumped away to hide.

I hid in a tree, cleverly perched behind a leafy branch. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't been so smart.

"You and me, right here, right now!" Naruto challenged, standing right out in the open. _What. An. Idiot._

I watched the two idiots tango without interest. _Maybe Naruto will keep him distracted and I can just take a bell without fighting him. _Naruto got caught trying to pick up a bell that Kakashi "accidentally" dropped. Sasuke took the chance to attack with shuriken. Too bad for him, it was a replacement. I could hear Sasuke leave his position and flee. Kakashi would surely chase him. I leapt down from the tree when the coast was clear. Naruto struggled with the rope like a fish out of water.

"Aika!" he stopped. Whether he was embarrassed or relieved, I didn't care.

_Snake-Dragon-Tiger_

I extended my arm, a single thread of flame shooting across the field and clutching the bell. I snapped it back like a whip and caught the bell, which was unharmed by my flame thread.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Naruto wiggled, excited about my jutsu.

"I used a jutsu called Flame Thread. It's a jutsu i made up with the help of an old friend. There's no way you could learn it." I said, slipping the bell in my pocket. "See ya," I waved, heading for the forest. He yelled after me, and I couldn't help but smirked. _Serves him right. _But then I stopped. _I made a promise. _"Hey, Naruto! What's sharp, cuts rope, and is in your pocket?"

"Huh?" I was gone.

I hummed to myself, skipping over stones and fallen logs. Then I came to a clearing. And for the centerpiece…

"Sasuke?" on the ground, no, _in_ the ground was Sasuke. I was going to have fun with this. I knelt next to him, smirking. He huffed.

"Can you just get me out of here?" he grumbled, looking away from me.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha, oh let me think about it… okay" he seemed surprised by my response. I reached out and took a firm grip on his hair, tugging upwards.

"_Ow_!" he glared at me. "I meant with a jutsu, loser!"

"Loser?" I pulled out my bell, and his eyes widened.

"You- how did you-?!"

"It was easy. While Kakashi was preoccupied with you, I took the bell. Thanks. I guess I can let you out-" I was about to put away my bell, when Kakashi appeared. I smirked, "did you notice, Kakashi?" I held up my bell.

"You've done well… you're dismissed. The lunches are by the KIA rock" he "smiled" and took out a kunai.

"What are-" he charged forwards, and I realized that I wasn't his target. I took out a kunai and blocked his attack. We leapt back from the impact.

"You do realize that by interfering after being dismissed, you could be failed at my will." Kakashi warned.

"You do realize he's STUCK IN THE GROUND! You can't attack him when he's like this!"

"This is a survival test. Do you think an enemy would free him in order to fight him fairly: no. An enemy would kill him on the spot, without hesitation."

"But… he's my teammate! Teammates help eachother, that's why we're in squads! There's no point in being a ninja if your teammates are killed while you just _watch_!"

"…Interesting. Let's see how you feel when you're in _real_ danger" and then, he replaced his kunai with jutsu.


	5. Chapter 5

"Earth style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Kakashi disappeared. _Earth style…_

"Aika! Below you!" Sasuke warned. I jumped into the air just as Kakashi's hand shot out of the ground. _That must be how he got Sasuke. Time to kick this up a notch. _

"Giant Vortex Jutsu!" I shot a cyclone of water at Kakashi. He seemed shocked; maybe I had impressed him. I'm not sure. While he was dealing with that jutsu, I took a deep breath and began humming. Usually I'd use words, but I didn't need to in order to paralyze him. After he dodged the jutsu, he froze in place and I came down from the tree, snatching the remaining bell from his side. I stuck my tongue out at him, before doing a quick jutsu to help Sasuke out of the ground. When I turned around, Kakashi was gone and our time was up.

We returned to the meeting place to find Naruto tied to a post. I shook my head. I had freed Naruto, and he'd just gotten back into trouble. I leaned against one of the three posts and smirked.

"Well, here we are. Naruto tied to a post, Sasuke without a bell, and me, with _two_"

"What? You got a bell?!" Naruto gaped.

"Two," I corrected.

"Hey, uh, what are you going to do with the other bell?" Naruto asked, hoping I would give it to him.

"It doesn't matter, because I have the bells," Kakashi appeared, holding the bells that were in my pocket only moments ago. _He took them without me noticing?_

"Hey! That's cheating!" Naruto yelled.

"No, Naruto, it's fine. I've already failed this test"

"What?"

"After I got a bell, I was supposed to come back here, but Kakashi was going to hurt Sasuke and I intervened. So I've already failed."

"Not quite. I see promise in you guys; so you will all get another chance after lunch"

"No way! Really?" Naruto flailed his legs around in glee. _Another chance?_

"The only catch is- if you feed Naruto, you fail… _permanently._" He added for my benefit. As soon as he disappeared, I opened up my lunch and held out a bite of rice for Naruto.

"Huh? What are you doing, Aika?"

"Feeding you." My lip twitched as I forced a smile. _This is a little uncomfortable…_

"Why?" tears streamed down his cheeks in joy.

"My dream doesn't require a ninja headband, however, becoming a Hokage…" _I'm such a hypocrite, I told him it didn't matter just a couple days ago!_ "What I mean, is- just eat it before I change my mind!" I scowled. Even though it wasn't ramen, he ate heartily. Before he could eat another bite, storm clouds gathered and Kakashi appeared.

"YOU!" wind blew angrily around us, "You broke the rules! I hope you're prepared for punishment. Any last words?" the ground shook as he prepared for a jutsu. I dropped my chopsticks.

"But you said… Aika…" Naruto mumbled, confused.

"We're all on this squad, _together_!" Sasuke finished.

"The three of you are one, that's your excuse?" he leaned forward angrily. None of us faltered. "You pass," he smiled, "we will begin our first mission tomorrow"

"Alright! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto repeated the word until it felt comfortable to him. I sighed in relief. _We passed…_

-

"Aika, Point B"

"The target moved! Follow it!" We moved stealthily through the trees, following our target.

"Distance?" Kakashi asked through the headset.

"Five meters. Ready when you are," Naruto informed.

"Ready," I confirmed.

"Ready," Sasuke agreed.

"Go!" he signaled. We moved in and captured the target easily. The cat scratched and clawed at Naruto as if he were the devil.

"Good kitty," I smiled.

"Target captured," Sasuke informed Kakashi. _Thank god this mission's over. This is one crazy cat. _

-

"…picking up potatoes, helping the chief counselor's wife shop, or-"

"No! This is stupid! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto turned away from the Hokage.

"I agree, Gramps, I think our team is ready for a C-rank," I vouched. _These stupid missions are driving me crazy! _

The Hokage laughed before responding. "Alright, you can go on an escort mission, you will be bodyguards. Here he comes now," he waved towards the door and in came a drunk old man.

"A bunch of kids? And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face, you expect me to think _you_ are a ninja?"

"Ha! Who's the little…" Naruto then realized me was the shortest of us three, "why I oughta- I'll demolish you!" Kakashi had to hold him back as he displayed his immaturity.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto" I shook my head.

"I am Tazuna, master bridge builder, and I need to get back to my country so I can finish a bridge that will save my village"

_That's sort of admirable… but how is he supposed to build a bridge when he can't even walk a straight line?_

-

When we stepped through Konoha's gates, Naruto leapt into the air. _What is he getting all worked up for?_

"What are you so excited about?" I asked, not sure if it was healthy to be this excited to go on a mission.

"This is my first time out of the village! I'm a traveler now, believe it!" Naruto looked around, ready to attack any ninja that were planning ambush.

"Is this kid even a ninja? He's a joke!" Tazuna accused, offending Naruto. I sighed. _We aren't even ten feet from the gates and the chaos has already begun. _

"Hey! I'm the greatest ninja ever! I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" Naruto boasted.

"You? A _Hokage_? You're a runt; a nobody; a loser," Tazuna spat.

"I'll pulverize you! Come here!" Naruto, once again, lunged for the client. Kakashi held him in the air by his backpack. _Of course, he gets all worked up over his comment._

This sort of thing continued for a bit, but eventually we travelled in silence. I stepped in a puddle, but my shoes didn't get wet. _That's weird…_ After we passed it, the clink of chains and the whip of air from an attack alerted me. Two chuunins had just ripped apart our sensei. The pieces fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. The two chuunin appeared behind Naruto next, and Sasuke stopped then with a shuriken, tieing down their chains. They broke free, and one went for Tazuna, and the other for Naruto.

I leapt on front of Tazuna, protecting our mission foremost. Sasuke saw the ninja coming for me, and appeared in-between us. _You baka, you should have saved Naruto_.

* * *

This post took longer to make than usual, because I'm behind in school. I have Mono :( Sorry everyone. I hope you enjoy! Please review so i know what you're thinking!


End file.
